


Levi's Sweets

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Candy, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Pedophilia, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Levi shows Nico his candy shop from across the street,





	

_Levi’s Sweets_ read in a flawless cursive lettering atop the candy shop.

 

Nico had expected it to be bigger from what it appeared on the outside.  However, once the lights flickered on, he forgot to complain about the size.  

 

It would be any five year old’s heaven.  

 

Crates piled atop crates were placed against the walls of the room. 

 

 _There's so many of them._ Nico thought

 

All of which were overflowing with all sorts of candies and chocolate.  Vibrant colored wrappers shone in the illuminated room and Levi noticed how the boy’s eyes sparkled at the sight.  
  

A square counter was on the left of the entrance along with a cabinet filled of jars, also containing the variety of sweets.  

 

A sugary aroma swirled into Nico’s lungs, making his heart race with excitement. It had been so long since he’d tasted something sweet and sugar was one of the many things he couldn't resist. 

 

Once he started he couldn’t stop. _Unless_ , something more interesting came along.  That wasn’t just with candy though.

 

Levi walked into the brightened room and shut the door behind the two.  Nico resisted an urge to jump up and down from anticipation when his eyes recognized all the sweets in the bins.   

 

Instead of voicing his excitement, he walked over to a bin of one of his favorite chocolate candies. He glanced at Levi, digging through his timidness to ask if he could take a few.

 

The man chuckled at him then nodded happily, “Take whatever you like, as much as you like.”

 

“Really?!” Nico beamed.

 

Levi smiled and tapped the staff against the carpeted floor, “Really.” 

 

No time was wasted as Nico voyaged to all the wooden crates while Levi walked to behind the counter.   Nico skidded to the counter as well, placing the pieces he wanted on the granate. 

 

Nico smiled with his eyes, puffy lips curved in a grin as his fingers sorted the candy into colored groups.

 

Levi couldn’t help but compare him to a little kid.  The innocence of it all. But because it was so innocent, it looked so good.  His happy eyes and giddy voice was just so tempting. If Levi’s self control was any less than it already was, he would have leaned over to take Nico’s swollen pink lips with his teeth.  

 

It’s been awhile since these fantasies first trespassed his thoughts. In the beginning, it was of kissing the kid while he played with that soft dark hair of his.  But they gradually became much more vulgar. 

 

More _obscene_.

 

Things like taking his body and playing with it as though it were a delicate teddy bear.  But that would scare Nico. That would scare anyone.

 

It wasn’t fair that Levi couldn’t touch the boy when he was the one waltzing into Levi’s _fantasies_ with his beautiful face and stubborn attitude.

 

Besides the crazy temptation, Levi just wasn’t satisfied with simply being friends nor his landlord. 

 

 _That would be stupid_ , Levi thought, _I want him all the way, all of him_.

 

But everyone wants things they can’t have.  Levi wasn’t any special. 

 

So as his knuckles turned white from gripping his walking stick too tightly, trying to look away from Nico’s parted pink lips.  Tring distract himself from his black scruffy hair, falling in his soft coffee eyes.  Then, his sharp collarbones peeking from that thin blouse-  

 

 _That’s crime_. Levi would try to scold himself, but sadly, it really wasn’t enough to keep him away forever.  It really didn’t keep him away at all. 

 

The next night, surely, Levi wouldn’t keep his distance.  


End file.
